


The "my parents don't love me" club

by AshleyTehGhost



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Blue is sad, Gen, Gladion is Resentful, Guzma and Skull Grunt are Vibing, Hop (my son) dosen't think he deserves love :'(, I know next to nothing about Gen 4 so don't expect much for Cyrus, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Lillie is Secretly Resentful, N is simply a flower boy, Silver is just Gladion but edgier, Some headcanons will be more in-depth than others, bede is just a total dick im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26000680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyTehGhost/pseuds/AshleyTehGhost
Summary: 3:37bugman started a new group chatbugman renamed the chat Therapybugman added Blue, xXSilverXx, dogs are nice, and 4 others to the group chatbugman: okay we're doing this
Relationships: Several mentioned/implied ships
Comments: 14
Kudos: 82





	1. gramps im fed up with waiting

3:37

_bugman started a new group chat_

_bugman renamed the chat Therapy_

_bugman added Blue, xXSilverXx, dogs are nice, and 4 others to the group chat_

bugman: okay we're doing this

dogs are nice: doing what?

bugman: talkin bout our feelings

RESET: I have no feelings.

bugman: yes u do cy

RESET: Do not call me that.

dogs are nice: this better not be another therapy sesh

dogs are nice: got enough of that in team skull

SkullB): TEAM SKULL

SkullB): THAT WAZ A BLAST

SkullB): WAS*

SkullB): YKNOW WHAT NVM, DON'T MENTALLY CORRECT THAT

❀𝐿𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑒❀: Stop yelling, please

SkullB): NO

bugman: wait hol up

bugman: hows ur name so pretty n shit?

❀𝐿𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑒❀: I downloaded a font app

Blue: ??? it just looks like squares

xXSilverXx: look at this android mfer

Blue: stfu emo

Blue: Why was I added?

bugman: we all got daddy/mommy/grandpa/whatever issues

bugman: were gonna TALK

dogs are nice: I already know my moms a bitch, what else is there to say?

❀𝐿𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑒❀: Gladion! >:O

dogs are nice: what?? it's true

❀𝐿𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑒❀: She's getting better!

dogs are nice: she never apologized.

bugman: glads?? u good bro?

dogs are nice: don't call me that

bugman: where tf is that unovian kid?

Trees: Right here

bugman: nice

bugman: the gangs all here

bugman: ok whos gonna start

bugman: blue

Blue: I never volunteered

bugman: im volunteering you, go

Blue: I don't even know why I'm here!

Blue: like, yeah, maybe sometimes I felt left out

Blue: and forgotten

Blue: and like gramps loved Red more than me

Blue: ...

Blue: Oh.

bugman: see???

Blue: I mean, I get it, Red is like the most lovable mfer ever but like

Blue: I'm his grandson

Blue: I was the champion first

xXSilverXx: you were?

Blue: YES

Blue: BUT NOBODY KNOWS BECAUSE THEY'RE ALL TALKING ABOUT RED

Blue: RED

Blue: RED

Blue: RED

Blue: IT'S ALWAYS JUST RED

Blue: Like, I don't have anything against the guy

Blue: ...maybe some things

Blue: I WANT SOME RECOGNITION, ARCEUS DAMN IT

Blue: but NOOOOOOO, it's always Red Red Red Red RED RED RED RED RED AAAAAAARRRRGH

5:26

bugman: ...blue?

dogs are nice: oh my fuckin mew, he fuckin dead


	2. i am disgusted with the trashy man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hee hoo Vietnamese Crystal reference

bugman: i think hes dead

xXSilverXx: oh no

xXSilverXx: anyways

xXSilverXx: if we're ranting about parents, oh boy do I have a story

SkullB): 👀

xXSilverXx: so you've heard of Giovanni

xXSilverXx: evil mastermind, multimillionaire,

xXSilverXx: has a thing for creating life and then using it for his own benefit

xXSilverXx: could you imagine being that guy's kid? couldn't be me

xXSilverXx: except it is

RESET: I was not aware that Giovanni had a child.

xXSilverXx: yeah that figures

xXSilverXx: hes not the type to tell anyone about his mistakes

bugman: silver stfu rn you are NOT a mistake

xXSilverXx: except I totally was

xXSilverXx: and am

Blue: hrmdhsmsmmfmdn

bugman: YOU'RE ALIVE

bugman: thank fuck

bugman: was worried i ended up killing some1

bugman: what, youre gonna just keysmash and leave?

bugman: okay wig

xXSilverXx: can I continue

bugman: yeah keep venting

xXSilverXx: he fucking. just ignored me

xXSilverXx: like whenever I wanted help with shit

xXSilverXx: like I was getting bullied or something

xXSilverXx: or his fucking employees were

xXSilverXx: but he never paid attention, it was always just about making more money and finding Mewtwo

xXSilverXx: and avoiding the cops

dogs are nice: his employees were what

xXSilverXx: but no apparently his son isn't important enough

dogs are nice: silver what were his employees doing

xXSilverXx: for him to want to help

xXSilverXx: with literally anything

dogs are nice: siLVER

Trees: I get the feeling he doesn't want to talk about it

xXSilverXx: fucking thank you

xXSilverXx: read the room gladion

dogs are nice: man I'm just worried

xXSilverXx: but he never fuCKING made an ATTEMPT to be a father

xXSilverXx: at least mom TRIED

xXSilverXx: she failed horribly

xXSilverXx: probably bc she was completely under dad's control and probably terrified of him

xXSilverXx: dad is a shit human is what I'm saying

dogs are nice: relatable

dogs are nice: except swap the parents

❀𝐿𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑒❀: Mother wasn't that bad

dogs are nice: yeah whatever you say

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gee I sure wonder what those rocket grunts did


	3. team skull represent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladion talks about Lusamine. Sibling fight ensues

bugman: speaking of, gladion its your turn now

dogs are nice: nah

bugman: gladion

dogs are nice: i dont really feel like it

bugman: yknow what

bugman: just so its not awkward, all of us skull guys are gonna talk

bugman: if thats okay with you trent

SkullB): yeah that's chill

SkullB): I mean

SkullB): HELL YEAH TEAM SKULL REPRESENT

dogs are nice: jfc

dogs are nice: fine

bugman: aight ill start

bugman: so i was a shy kid

bugman: never stood up for myself

bugman: terrible self-esteem

SkullB): o damn, really?

SkullB): that doesn't sound like you at all

❀𝐿𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑒❀: Finally, you stopped talking in all caps

SkullB): ONLY BECAUSE THIS IS A SERIOUS MOMENT

SkullB): I WILL NOT ABANDON MY CHARACTER QUIRK

bugman: you wanna know why i was such a little bitch back then?

bugman: my dad would get pissed tf off whenever I failed at stuff

bugman: which happened often

bugman: and he would hit me

bugman: with a golf club

bugman: he didnt even play golf

bugman: these were clubs specifically for child abuse

bugman: which is kinda funny looking back

bugman: but anyway i kicked his ass and started a gang and i recommend everyone do the same

dogs are nice: wish I kicked my mom's ass

❀𝐿𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑒❀: >:(

dogs are nice: let me have emotions Lilian

❀𝐿𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑒❀: Why do you hate her so much? She was like possessed or something

❀𝐿𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑒❀: Is this about Silvally?

dogs are nice: only partially

dogs are nice: she just

dogs are nice: loved you more than me

❀𝐿𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑒❀: Is that why you're so passive-aggressive to her? That's not really the best way to get affection

dogs are nice: I don't need or want her affection

dogs are nice: but damn it would've been nice if she paid attention to me literally at all

dogs are nice: there's nothing she can do about it now, the damage has already been done

Blue: Hey why is everyone here emo

Trees: Oh, Blue! I was getting worried

Blue: Yeah I'm fine

Blue: Went to vent to Red for a while

bugman: he have any advice?

Blue: Only the sage wisdom of "..."

Blue: Which roughly translates to "I don't know what to do about this, but I can tell yelling about it makes you feel better"

bugman: is he silent in morse code or something

Blue: We just know each other

xXSilverXx: damn that's gay

Blue: yeah it is

_1:00 AM_

SkullB): wait I never got to say anything


	4. a champion time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new arrivals join! And by the title, I think you can guess who

bugman: it has come to my attention

bugman: that we may need to add some more people

_bugman added Perfection and sheeb... to the group chat_

Perfection: what.

bugman: group therapy, bitch boy

Perfection: I never asked to be here

Perfection: you bloody moron

dogs are nice: oh my tapu hes galarian

sheeb...: um

sheeb...: hello!

sheeb...: ...why am I here?

bugman: same reason bitch boy is

sheeb...: I'm looking through the past messages

sheeb...: why would I need this? Mum isn't bad

sheeb...: and if she was, then Lee would be here too

dogs are nice: wait, yeah, that makes sense

dogs are nice: im the one with a grudge against mom, but lillies here too, since mom also hurt her

dogs are nice: so is this like

dogs are nice: some favoritism bullshit?

sheeb...: no! Mum loves both of us equally!

dogs are nice: you're getting defensive

sheeb...: no I'm not!!

sheeb...: and even if she did like Lee better, he deserves it

sheeb...: he's the champion. of course he's gonna be more beloved

sheeb...: I haven't done anything to earn that admiration yet

Perfection: While we pretend that literally anyone cares, may I ask why I'm here?

bugman: you know better than i do kid

Trees: Your username does imply a bit of a superiority complex.

Trees: As if you feel the need to be perfect, to earn the love that you should already deserve unconditionally.

Trees: I've been through the same.

Perfection: sstop psychoanalyzing me

Perfection: *Stop

Perfection: bloody hell

Blue: _> While we pretend that literally anyone cares_  
Rude.

Perfection: Is it not true? Even Hop agrees.

Perfection: Right, Hop?

sheeb...: I mean... kind of??

Perfection: Exactly.

sheeb...: I still wanted to talk tho...

sheeb...: but like it's fine if you'd rather I not

bugman: hop, my boy, my son, youve done nothing wrong

bugman: bede is just being a bitch

dogs are nice: is that his name?

dogs are nice: damn what a bitchass name

dogs are nice: how tf do you know these people anyway?? I have no clue who this reset character is

bugman: oh that's cyrus, met him in rr

bugman: same with n and silver

bugman: blue... how could you not know him? but from what i know, silvers boyfriend or smth invited him

xXSilverXx: my WHAT

bugman: as for these two, selene told me about them

bugman: said she was in touch with the champ and chairman of that region, and found out about em through them

bugman: didnt tell them her suspicions, tho

bugman: which is probably for the best

bugman: what were you saying, hop?

sheeb...: nothing important

bugman: yes the fuck you were

bugman: speak

sheeb...: okay??

sheeb...: Not much to say, though. I understand why Mum likes Lee more, he's the strongest trainer in the region

sheeb...: Yeah, she loves me too. I know she does. I just haven't been doing anything worthy of special attention, like he has

sheeb...: and maybe I never will

sheeb...: maybe I'll just keep failing

Perfection: Yeah, maybe you will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if bede is like a comfort character for some of you or something but I really need an antagonist so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone's confused:
> 
> Blue = Blue (pretty obvious)
> 
> xXSilverXx = Silver (also obvious)
> 
> RESET = Cyrus
> 
> bugman = Guzma
> 
> SkullB) = Skull Grunt (that's supposed to be a sunglasses emoticon, btw)
> 
> Trees = N
> 
> dogs are nice = Gladion
> 
> ❀𝐿𝑖𝑙𝑙𝑖𝑒❀ = Lillie (again, pretty obvious)


End file.
